Warriors of Olympus
by Rachel Roth of Azarath
Summary: Eight years have passed since the Legendary Bladers defeated Nemesis. But the gods and goddesses of Olympus feared Nemesis' early return by the end of the year. Twelve warriors must rise to stop destruction before it's too late. They are the Warriors of Olympus, and this is their story (OCS NEEDED!)(Zero G timeline)


**Ch. 1: The Olympians' meeting**

**Hi there guys. Athena here speaking. So as you know before, (Ok, so some of you may not know this) I'll be replacing Swift for now until she is back on her feet (from laziness). Lately she's been... Tempestuous somehow and not so happy. How? No idea. So I decided to write this secretly to make up for the lost story that she deleted from her rampage (Some dumb idiot pisses her off and she beat the crap out of that guy. But then she also deleted some of her work to 'Relax and Calm Down'). I know she's not in the state of writing this (From the looks of how she's been doing lately and I looked at her secret notebook that has the plot line of this story) so I decided to take over**

**So anyways, here it is. Hope you guys like it**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

A burnt blond haired god ran into the throne room of Zeus in a hurry. Horror wrote his face as he kneeled down before the almighty god with a pant. "My Lord! I wish to speak with you!"

Lightnings flashed and Zeus looked at the Sun god. "What is it Apollo?" His voice boomed around the place. The powerful god of the Sky had brownish-black hair with dark gray eyes (which was intimidating for some people) and wore a white toga. He had his Eagle (AKA Aquila) by his side and an olive wreath on his head

"It's Nemesis... I heard news from my Oracle that Nemesis is coming back early. He's out there, still alive" Apollo's orthoclase eyes showed dread as Zeus' eyebrows turned into an angry V shape and his eyes glinted with fury

"WHAT?!" The god roared and sparks (literally) flew from his hand as he banged his throne like a kid throwing a tantrum. Aquila squawked in alarm as thunder boomed. It's horrifying to see his master angry at times, and it ain't a pretty sight for the bird. "HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?! GINGA HAGANE BEAT HIM!"

"B-B-But sir, my Oracle is not lying. She was telling the truth I s-swear!" Apollo started to stammer nervously. Even though he was the god who can never lie, he was still nervous about telling it to the Ruler of Heavens. Zeus paced around back and forth and unknown by both gods, down on earth, a huge storm was rampaging everywhere. Hail then continued as Zeus started to rub his temple in distress

After a deep breath, his voice is still dangerous enough to pierce the truth out of the blond god. "How in the name of Olympus did that **HAPPEN?!**"

"I don't know sir. But it's true. Nemesis is coming back"

Zeus then sat back down and drummed his fingers on his throne. "Hermes!" He yelled and the brunette wing capped god appeared. He had winged sandals on and wears a white toga. He also carried a caduceus which allows him to access his magic powers

Hermes bowed in midair before talking to Zeus. "You call sir?"

"I WANT YOU TO CALL ALL THE OLYMPIANS NOW! THIS IS AN IMPORTANT EMERGENCY MEETING! I WANT EVERYONE OF THEM TO BE HERE IN TEN MINUTES! PRONTO!" Zeus screamed his order and Hermes looked at Apollo like, _'What the hell is his problem?'_ and then Apollo shrugged as if saying, _'Bad day'_. Obviously the King of gods was in a bad -scratch that- terrible mood

Hermes bowed once again before zipping out of the throne room and Apollo left as well to the meeting room

* * *

By less than ten minutes (specifically six minutes) all twelve major gods and goddesses (AKA the Olympians) gathered around the golden round table. Almost everyone yawned tiredly and wanted to shut their eyes. After all, they all (minus Artemis, well at least) have worked so hard by day. Immortals need to sleep to you know

Zeus banged the table with his fist, waking up the gods and goddesses who were taking a (very short) sleep. He was still fuming from the horrible news that Apollo told and his temper is getting worse by the second. "I CALLED YOU ALL IN THIS MEETING BECAUSE I HAVE A VERY IMPORTANT ISSUE TO DISCUSS!"

A brunette goddess stood up from her chair and stroked her husband lovingly, trying to calm him down. "Dear, calm down. Paean* said to not be angered to quickly. It's not good for your health. Relax and tell us what happened"

The King of gods began to relax a little and sighed. "You're right Hera," Clearing his throat, the god looked straight into the twelve Olympians' eyes, "I'm afraid to say this, but not too long ago, I was told that Nemesis is coming back"

Everyone in the room gasped in shock, except for Apollo. "But father, the Legendary Blader of Autumn destroyed him" The brunette goddess of Wisdom worriedly said

"I know Athena. But the fact is that in every corner of light, there must be darkness. The god of destruction is coming early and there is nothing we can do about it that can change that fact"

An auburn haired goddess raised her hand and stated that she heard the return of Nemesis will be by the end of the year. "So what do you propose us to do?"

Silence fell upon the Olympians to think of something. Obviously no one expected Nemesis to come so early. Suddenly a murmur was heard from Athena and everyone looked at her. "Champions"

"What is that Athena?"

"Champions father. The Champions we shall choose will represent us to defeat Nemesis in the battle between good and evil. That way, he will never expect the battle tactics our new representatives have in store"

Ares scowled at the fact that his sister is trying to outsmart him again in front of their father. He raised his hand and remarked that maybe they should turn to the Legendary Bladers. Though Zeus seemed to turn down Ares' idea and turned to Athena's idea. The brunette smugly smirked at him

"Then we all shall pick a champion to fight Nemesis!" Zeus announced and everyone agreed to it, "We shall call them Warriors of Olympus!"

* * *

**Ok, so this is as far as I can go for now. As y'all know I'll need OCs since there are not much characters in Zero G. The form is at the profile page. You can give it review or PM. P.S. There will be a surprise later. Anyone know?**

**See you later!~**

**~Athena**


End file.
